cheezycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Item Drops
Long, long ago, there was a man who lived in solitude, in the very southern reaches of the land. In his small community, poverty and disease ran rampant. He wanted to share what he had, his most treasured items, but giving it to one would mean others could not have it. Thrown in to despair over the situation his home was in, he fled to the outskirts of the village and prayed to the god of wealth, Stanci. "Please, o' god, grant the others in my village a way to share my items. If only we could all use them, then we would suffer no more!" The god replied, "Your true devotion to your people and your village has moved me. I will grant you your wish. However, the price will be high. Each man, woman and child must endure trials to receive the fruit of my gifts. Every person will need the strength and willpower to succeed. Now go forth; the legacy of Emera shall begin here!" And from that point onwards, items involved in major historical events, artifacts owned by legendary figures, and even items crafted by the most skilled arcanists are all wrapped in this blessing, to be shared among those worthy of Stanci's blessing. Special Item Drops are one of the major mechanics of Project Emerald. In most cases, special drops are tools, weapons, or equipment that can give you a boost or special perk that regular man-made items usually cannot. Some items even have the ability to access hidden loot tables capable of dropping artifacts that would be otherwise unobtainable. There are four colors that represent value and rarity: green, pink, red, gold, and blue. Green is the most common (but still useful and a good drop!), and blue is the hardest with the highest rarity. Be warned! If you choose to put any special drops through the anvil to preserve their durability, certain enchantments may or may not be dropped down levels to accommodate the vanilla enchantment level cap. It will not destroy all enchantments, but it will render it useless to be craftable into other higher tier items contained in the Knowledge Book {add link}. Remember special item drops can be used to create the raw forms of Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, etc. depending on what color they are! Every special item is unique, and has it's own unique drop chance. They are listed below in alphabetical order. To sort by rarity, click Here! All Special Item Drops! A Fool's Errand Allanhu's Deathvest Ancient Greatplate+L Apollo's Sandals+L Armadyl's Chainskirt+L Backbiter+L The Bad Pun +L Bermuda's Triangle +L Bloodthirster+L Brose's Paxel+L Brozco's Hurricane +L Burnished Blade+L Caretta's Snelm+L Chrysalis +L Circlet of Calypso +L Crystalline Greaves +L Death Scythe +L Death's Bardiche +L Deev's Penetrator +L Dharok's Greataxe +L Diadem of the Stars End Portal Shard +L The Eye+L Fishbone Armor +L Flint's Tinderbox +L The Godsword +L The Golden Shovel Gront's Compound Bow +L Guthan's Chestplate +L Heartpiercer +L Iceborn Cudgel +L Joehn's Whip +L Karil's Coif +L Khalisti's Rapier +L Limitless Blocks Living Net +L Mercury Treads +L Merethiel's Lance +L Miner's Trousers +L Miner's Tunic +L Mortal Reminder +L Phantom's Wing +L Pharoah's Sceptre +L Pickaxe of the Divine +L Ravenous Bulwark +L The Reckoner +L Serrated Dirk +L Shears of Polyphemus +L Spellthief's Edge +L Spirit Shield +L Stalker's Blade +L Static Shiv +L Stephen's Shiv +L Steve's Pickaxe Sun Sabre +L Sunwoven Breastplate +L Tassets of the Iron Solari +L Tavia's Fishingrod +L Torag's Boots +L Trident of Oceanus +L Twisted Bow +L Verac's Battleskirt +L Wing of the Dragon +L Wings of Icarus +L Xera's Boots +L Zipper +L Return to Contents